customrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Harry
Harry is a character introduced in Custom Robo (GameCube). He is a Bounty Hunter working for Steel Hearts. Along with being a teammate to the player, he's also known for explaining the providing basic knowledge and strategies for Custom Robos. Harry commands the Shining Fighter model Glory. Background Harry joins Steel Hearts as the second-ever employee. Tired of having to deal with Ernest on his own and fed up with being the newest employee he desired someone new that he could boss around. Battle Encounters First Battle |} Second Battle |} Third Battle |} Fourth Battle |} Fifth Battle |} Personality Harry is a kind-hearted person who loves to enjoy life. His attitude throughout the story can be described as laid back. As the most outspoken of the main trio, he asserts himself as the de facto leader of the group. Though often these plans are either on the spot or fueled by his own wish to be in the spotlight. Having much confidence in his own abilities Harry is prone bragging to opponents before the match even starts, expressing his belief that victory is already assured. However, throughout the entirety of the game Harry exhibits a of superiority complex, as each time he's lost a battle he routinely shrugs it off that he let the opponent win. Second only to Ernest, Harry is one of the most openly reactionary members of the Steel Hearts team. As a result of mutual disliking between the two, he has formed a leadership rivalry against the leader of Dark Blue, Evil. Many times Evil has successfully frustrated Harry to the point where opts to pick a fight. Harry also shares a rivalry with Lieutenant Roy, a dynamic representative of the stereotypical attitude between Bounty Hunters and the Police Squad. Between the two Harry is frequently playful, often mocking Roy whenever he gains the upper hand or receives an opportunity to gloat. He is also immediately reactionary whenever someone uses the term "Bottom Feeder" to refer to bounty hunters. As one of his roles is to provide strategic advice to the player, he's often shown himself to be highly knowledgeable concerning battle tactics. Even beyond that he expresses some degree of analytical prowess: confronting Rahu for the first time he assess the situation that the most effective way gain information is through it's Holosseum. On occasion Harry expresses a desire to only do the bare minimum as finds that as satisfactory. When often pushed by Marcia or Mira to take a higher license exam or join the Police Squad, he finds various excuses or opts to change the subject all together. Though this laid demeanor is extended only to himself. It's shown that at times he can be protective over the well being of his friends. When faced with the choice of returning to the Outside World, he states that he chooses return not out of a sense of justice, but out of loyalty to his teammates. Even his bickering with Ernest is only a ruse, as Harry shows a mutual caring for his employer, being brought to tears when the latter states he wishes to see them all return safely from their assignment with the Police Squad. Harry's most notable is his main obsession of flirting with women. This is played on as comic relief entirely throughout the game. He attempts to flirt numerous times, mostly when he is expected to be working. He has gone so far as to come up with schemes in an attempt to be closer to the targets of his affection. This is highlighted during the "Grand Battle" when it's revealed that he was able to convince Trish that Custom Robos are a great way to lose weight, offering to train her himself. He is also seen to flirt with Sophie, Sherry and Linda with varying degrees of success dependent on the woman. The epitome of this behavior is seen during the first train ride to beyond the Dome City where he makes an attempt to grope Marcia. Along with this behavior, Harry exhibits immediate jealousy and shock whenever a female's attention is focused on another male. Though his teammates often disparage his sleazy behavior he frequently pays the comments no mind. Gallery Harry (Normal).png|Harry (Normal) Harry (Serious).png|Harry (Serious) Harry (Laugh).png|Harry (Laugh) Harry (Palm to Head).png|Harry (Frustrated) (USA) Harry (Pout).png|Harry (Pout) (USA) Harry (Sorrow).png|Harry (Sorrow) Harry (Pawprints).png|Harry (In Disbelief) Harry (Surprised).png|Harry (Surprised) Harry (Silly).png|Harry (Silly) Harry (Yell).png|Harry (Shouting) Harry (Shocked).png|Harry (Super Shocked) Harry (Hyper).png|Harry (Hyper) Trivia *Several of Harry's Portraits have been altered from the Japanese version of Battle Revolution. Category:Custom Robo GC Characters